Historically, an electronic appliance, for example, a home appliance, an office appliance or another electronic appliance, has been a standalone device that did not communicate its operational status to a monitoring, a controlling or an information-gathering process. Thus, determination of the operational status of the appliance, while not co-located with the appliance, has been difficult.
Many modern appliances may be equipped with power-usage sensors, from which information regarding the power usage of an appliance may be gathered and transmitted.
Methods, systems and apparatus for effectively monitoring and controlling the energy consumption of an appliance may be desirable.